1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel mop and, more particularly, to a swivel mop with revolving dehydration function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional swivel mop comprises a barrel and a mop body mounted in the barrel. The barrel has an interior provided with a basket which is pivotally mounted in the barrel. The mop body includes a retractable handle unit, a mop head connected with the handle unit, a plurality of cloth strips mounted on the mop head, and a rotation mechanism mounted in the handle unit and connected with the mop head. When a user wishes to dehydrate the cloth strips, the mop head is placed in the basket of the barrel so that the cloth strips are gathered in the basket. Then, the handle unit is retracted to drive the rotation mechanism which drives the mop head to swivel relative to the handle unit rapidly so as to rotate and dehydrate the cloth strips by a centrifugal force. Thus, the user needs not to twist and dehydrate the cloth strips by his two hands, thereby facilitating the user dehydrating the cloth strips. However, the mop head is placed in and positioned by the basket of the barrel so that the user has to purchase the mop body and the barrel simultaneously, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication. In addition, the barrel has a larger size to receive the basket, thereby increasing the cost of packaging, storage and transportation.